


Christmas With The Nelsons

by ShotOfPatron



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotOfPatron/pseuds/ShotOfPatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt always went to the Nelson house for Christmas. So when he didn't show up, Foggy's mom knew something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With The Nelsons

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this to process my feelings for Season 2. Since it ended just before Christmas, that means a Christmas fic right here at Easter.

Foggy took a deep breath and smiled.

He felt good. He genuinely felt good. He wasn’t faking a smile, or hiding a big secret – of his own at least. He was on the up-and-up, and while there were still many things for him to figure out back in Hell’s Kitchen, he was at his parent’s house for Christmas, with presents in hand.

Presents! He had actual, real, bought-with-money, presents! They had been wrapped by the sales clerk just hours before he caught the train to his parents’ home in Jersey. Hell’s Kitchen was no place to retire, but they weren’t ready to relocate to Florida quite yet.

Foggy’s mom welcomed him at the door with a hug, pulling her son into the house. The smell of cinnamon and pine met him with the warmth of the room.

“Foggy, you’re early!” His mom said.

“I know, don’t be alarmed. I’m still your son, I’ve just learned to read the train schedules. Also, I bring gifts.” He held out the bag.

“We have a tree this year,” His mother pointed, smiling.

“This might be too much fanciness for me to handle. You aren’t going to make me eat caviar instead of a Christmas rib-roast, are you? Because if there’s no rib-roast…” He acts like he’s going to put his jacket back on.

“The roast is in the oven. Don’t be silly. Put your things away and come catch me up.”

Foggy spread the presents under the tree. He couldn’t afford them, yet, but he didn’t mind putting a little bit of a balance on his credit card, knowing the salary he was going to be receiving.

He walked into the kitchen to find food spread everywhere.

“Mom, have you adopted a small town that I don’t know about? It’s just going to be us this year, right?”

“Oh, I never know how much to cook for you kids. And I thought Matthew might be joining you again.”

Foggy tried to hide his fallen expression. “Even if Matt were coming, which he’s not, he eats like a bird, mom.”

“Oh, I get him to eat. Why isn’t he coming? He knows he’s always welcome.”

Foggy felt the weight of the past few months settle on him, again. “Can we talk about it later?”

“Is everything okay?” His mom asked, suddenly worried.

“Things are great, actually.”

“So the firm is doing well? I’ve been worried about you boys.”

“The firm was a colossal failure, mom.”

She looked up from the vegetables she was cutting to see her son with a neutral expression. “Foggy, I’m so sorry. I had faith that you and Matthew could make that work. I wasn’t sure how, with your intent to turn away clients. Was it the big case you lost recently? That Punisher fellow?”

“I think it was my business partner that tanked things.” Foggy walked around his mom and found a beer in the fridge. He would have to explain all of this again, when his dad got home.

After he took a sip, he looked up to see his mom’s expression. “What?” He asked.

“I just, I worried that it would come to this, with you two. I know you always said that you were just _business_ partners, but… Foggy, you know your dad and I wouldn’t love you any less if you told us-“

“Mom, for the millionth time, I’m not gay! Matt and I just couldn’t work it out. I got an offer, a really good offer, from a big firm in the city. I’m really excited about it.”

“But what about Matthew?”

“What about Matthew?” Foggy shouted. “I’m tired of worrying about Matthew. He can take care of himself.” He sat his bottle on the counter. “Or not. I don’t know. But I know that I can’t take care of him.”

His mom’s concern only grew. She walked around and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him into a hug. Foggy pushed her away, gently.

“Don’t do that. I’m fine. Did you catch the part where I have a great new job? Working at a real firm. One with air conditioning, working printers, and, hopefully, associates that show up and do their jobs.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it, dear.” She said, forcing a smile and going back to her vegetables.

“You see, it was The Punisher case. I handled most of that on my own, despite the fact that it was all Matt’s idea. And I did great. I really, truly, was awesome in that courtroom, mom. And when Matt finally showed up, he blew it all.”

“I thought your client blew it. That’s what I read on the internet.”

“The Matt that I used to know could have kept Castle from blowing up like he did. He could have eased him into saying what he needed to say. But the Matt that showed up for court wasn’t the person I used to know. Matt’s changed, mom.”

“Are you sure he’s okay?”

“Wait, how did this get back to him? This is about my shiny new job in a building with functional elevators. The thing is, people noticed my stellar ability to handle the most difficult of clients. So I got a job offer. After the holidays I start at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz. Which is soon to be Hogarth, Chao, Benowitz and Nelson. How does that sound, mom?”

“Sounds like a mouthful.”

“That’s what I said.” Foggy replied. His face was lit with a smile.

“But I also liked the sound of Nelson and Murdock.”

Foggy deflated. “It wasn’t meant to be, mom.”

“Are you sure that Matthew is okay?”

“No. I’m never going to be sure of that.” Foggy answered.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“Matt has a lot of distractions in his life, at the moment.”

“That’s not enough to convince me that you shouldn’t call him up and insist he come over, kiddo.”  

“If he even answered, I’m sure he has other plans.”

Foggy nursed his beer while his mom studied him. “Would you like him to come?” She finally asked.

“I think we need some distance.”

“You two have been through so much. Whatever is going on, I’m sure you can work through it.”

Foggy laughed.

“What’s so funny?” His mom asked.

“Just, I’ve heard that before, in a totally different situation. And we did work it out, that time. I always work it out with him, mom. Always. It would be nice for him to make the effort for once.”

“Sometimes that’s not how relationships go.” His mom replied.

“Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, Matt and I aren’t –“

“Sure, you aren’t romantic. You keep insisting that. But the two of you have shared enough of your life that it’s not too big of a stretch to call it a relationship. Friendships are relationships. Business partnerships are relationships. And sometimes you have to see how much you value a relationship and decide if it is worth whatever extra effort is necessary to keep it going.”

Foggy sighed.

“Do you want to remain friends with Matt, even if you aren’t working together anymore?”

“I don’t really know what that means, at this point.” Foggy answered.

“He’s been here for every Christmas since you two met, even that one after he had some horrible relationship that nearly broke you two in college. If you don’t want him here, I understand. But I think you at least owe him an invite.”

Foggy sighed.

…

Matt didn’t recognize the number being read from his phone, and wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to anybody at the moment, so he sent it to voicemail.

“Matthew, this is Anna Nelson. I was sad to hear that you weren’t invited to the Nelson Family Christmas this year, and hope that you have other plans, but I just wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome to join us. Just let us know, and I’ll have Edward pick you up from the train station. I don’t know what is going on between you and Foggy, but I do know that it would mean a lot to him if you came.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have faith in the everlasting bond of the Nelson and Murdock friendship.  
> We are all healing from this season, and I love talking to folks about it. Find me on Tumblr as shot-of-patron


End file.
